Save The Day
Summary Gil the copy that rescue 1, Molly the copy that rescue 2, Nonny the copy that rescue 3, Goby the copy that rescue 4, and Oona the copy that rescue 5 are heading toward the harbor at the rescue boat, They get the fish from Deema, and she's gonna catch that fish! Characters Gil the Rescue 1 Molly the Rescue 2 Goby the Rescue 4 Nonny the Rescue 3 Deema the Fishing Lady Oona the Rescue 5 Songs Save the Day, I'll catch a whopper, Nothing Too Tough, Uh-Oh Snack: Sushi Transcript (Bubbleyardigans Theme Song) All: Save the Day! Gil: This is Rescue 1 to Rescue 2. Rescue 2, ¿Do you copy? Molly: This is Rescue 2. I'am heading your way. Come in Rescue 3, Rescue 4 and Rescue 5. ¿Do you copy? Nonny, Goby and Oona: Copy that Rescue 2. Rescue 3, 4 and 5 out. Gil: Hey, it's us: Gil Molly: Molly Nonny: Nonny Goby: Goby Oona: Oona Gil: We're the Harbour Rescue Team. Molly: If there's trouble on the water, we'll be there... All: To save the day. (All the Bubble Guppies (Except for Deema) singing the first verse of "Save the Day") Gil: Come on, Rescue Team. To the Harbour. Nonny: Where's there's a wooden dock... Molly: And choppy waters... Gil: And our trusty Harbour Rescue Boat. (All the Bubble Guppies (Except for Deema) go to the dock with Harbour Rescue Team uniforms) Gil: Rescue 2, Rescue 3, Rescue 4, Rescue 5, Rescue 6, ¿Can you read me? Molly: Copy that, Rescue 1. Nonny, Goby and Oona: Loud and Clear. Gil: Rescue 3, Do you see anybody who needs to be rescued? Nonny: That's a negative, Rescue 1. ¿Do you see anybody who needs to be rescued, Rescue 2? Molly: That's a double negative, Rescue 3. I don't see... Wait a minute! I see someone in a boat. Nonny: I see her. She's leaving the harbour. Gil: Where do you think she's going?. Molly: It looks like... she's going fishing. Goby: (Gasps). Anything could happen to her out there. Gil: Copy that, Rescue 4. We'd better follow her just in case she needs to be rescued. Molly: Copy that, Rescue 1. Follow that fisherlady! Deema: (Whistling). It's a beatiful day to catch a fish and don't want to catch just any old fish. I want to catch a really big fish. I wanna catch... A whopper. (Whistling). Molly: Uh-Oh. We have a situation. Gil: What is it, Rescue 2. Molly: The fisherlady is heading into Sharkbite Bay Nonny: Let's move out, Harbour Rescue Team. It's time for save the day. Deema: Ah, this is the perfect place to catch a whopper. (Deema singing "I'II Catch a Whopper") Deema: (Whistling) Oona: We have to get into the bay. Molly: But our boat's too big, it'll never fit. Gil: Copy that. We'll have to take jet-ski. Prepare for Jet-Ski Rescue. Molly, Nonny, Goby and Oona: Preparing for Jet-Ski Rescue. Gil: Woo! (Revving engine) Gil: Woo-Hoo! Deema: I got one! I caught a whopper! (Screams). Oh, no, my fish is gone. Gil: Ma'am, Gil from the Harbour Rescue Team. Prepare to be rescued. Deema: Rescued? I don't want to be rescued. I want my fish back. Gil: But, ma'am, this bay is full of sharks. Deema: Yes, but I want to catch a whopper. Now, go on, get out of here. Gil: Afraid i can't do that, ma'am, you're coming with me. Deema: Hey! But I don't want to be rescued. Gil: Just doing my job, ma'am Just doing my job. Deema: Oh, for goodness sakes. Ah! Whoa. Whoaah! Gil: Mission accomplished. The fisherlady has been succesfully rescued. Deema: You made me lose my fish. Nonny, Goby and Oona: Your safety is the most important thing, ma'am. (All the Bubble Guppies (Except for Deema) singing the second verse of "Save the Day") Gil: On dry land, our job here is done. Molly: Just remember to stay out of sharkbite bay. Nonny, Goby and Oona: And have a safe day. Category:Episodes Category:Bubbleyardigans episodes